Michael Langdon
Michael Langdon is one of the main antagonists of American Horror Story. He first appears a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House and will appear in the upcoming eighth season, Apocalypse. He is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemingly innocent child, but in fact he is the Anti-Christ. He was portrayed by Asher Gian Starita as a child in Murder House, and will be portrayed by Cody Fern in Apocalypse. History ''Murder House'' Michael was conceived in "Pilot" when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. In "Birth", Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother named Jeffrey. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. In an epilogue of "Afterbirth", after three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. ''Apocalypse'' Gallery 8b8126fa513d2697c527031155fbb2fb4216d877.jpg c0a9994543a98226b54f336b8a82b9014b90eb59.jpg Michael&Constance.jpg 112_Afterbirth.jpg X00_00_01--20180307-09553DM4-0SQRFD.png|thumb|Michael in a trailer of Apocalypse Trivia *Michael's status as the Anti-Christ, along with Hayden McClaine's attempt of snatching the baby away from the Harmons, as well as the Harmons' situation throughout Murder House, all make a reference to Rosemary's Baby. *Micheal was one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of American Horror Story was possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory happening, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. However, Michael never returned in Season 6. *It was once speculated that he'll make an appearance in furture seasons, which is now comfirmed to be Season 8, which is the crossover season between Murder House and Coven entitled Apocalypse. *The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. It was particularly because Ryan Murphy, the creator of the show, hinted that Billie Dean Howard's forshadowing prophecy could be flawed, but the season finale had revealed otherwise. Navigation Category:Dark Messiah Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kids Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Horror Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil